


i still feel alive

by niccals



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Blindness, Fluff, Gen, the tag is dry and i lack proper writing skills someone pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccals/pseuds/niccals
Summary: Day out with the lads except for one thing; Alex is blind.





	i still feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make this more about the day rather than focusing too much on the blind thing but also tried to fit that element in there because it's a thing and yanno oh god i need to go to bed haaha ok i hope this came across right

It was summer in England and a group of men were making their way to an evening out at a quaint little place to relax while also having fun and being with each other. George, James, Alex, Fraser and Will, to be specific.

They were going to some bookstore that doubled as a place to play free board games. The group didn’t go out much, minus pubs once or twice a week but Alex didn’t usually tag along to those, so Alex was pretty excited. Thing is, when Alex is excited about something he’s really touchy-feely and giddy and gets far too out of control, and that coupled with the fact that he is also blind doesn’t usually work out very well.

For starters, Alex had nearly tripped over a piece of raised cement when he was babbling on about something to James, who was only half listening. James had quick reflexes though, as he’d become quicker and more alert from spending time with Alex, and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. From there on, James had made Alex hold onto his arm to keep him steadier.

Then, even after that, Alex had managed to almost get himself killed when he let go of James’ arm out of defiance and didn’t listen when the others in the group called for him to come back, leading to him being very quickly dragged backwards. He was scolded because he’d apparently almost walked into oncoming traffic, having not been able to pay attention to the noises around him as he was busy waffling to no one in specific about how they shouldn’t look after him like a child. James had scoffed at that, rolled his eyes and exclaimed,

“Maybe if you’d stop acting like one then we wouldn’t.” Alex stuck his tongue out at James in response to that.

They arrived at their destination shortly after, without further incident, as James firmly grabbed onto Alex’s hand to ensure that he wouldn’t wander off again. Apparently, that worked, as Alex didn’t end up nearly getting run over and killed by a 2003 Volkswagen Beetle; arguably the worst way to go out.

It was a nice place. It was quaint and cozy, only a few other people inside, lights dim with fairy lights strung up around the room, a carpeted floor, walls painted with familiar film or video game characters. The group sat at an area nearby a Spyro painting. It had a glass table in the middle, differing board games visible underneath, with soft sofas surrounding it. It was in the corner of the room, so the lighting over there was the most dim and, surprisingly, what felt the most comforting.

Alex and James sat together on one sofa and Will and Fraser on the other. Will took it upon himself to go retrieve a few snack items beforehand, so he passed out pastries he’d picked up to the group, along with some bottles of water.

“Right, what’s the game then?” Will asked, leaning down to look at the boxes under the table, despite it being see through. 

“Do they have Monopoly?” Alex asked. The others looked down, Will bending down under the table and moving boxes around to reveal that familiar box sat neatly at the bottom. Will pulled it out and set it on the table, Alex perking up at the sound of the pieces clicking together inside of the box.

“Are you two gonna be a team then?” Fraser spoke up, looking between James and Alex.

“Sure.” James nodded. “If you want.” He added on, looking at Alex, who nodded.

Will dramatically clapped his hands together and began to open up the box. Each of them took it upon themselves to help with a task of setting up the game. Will; setting the board up, James; sorting out the money to everyone, Fraser; getting the property, community chest and chance cards sorted and Alex; sorting the houses from the hotels and grouping stray playing pieces. Finding the little playing pieces was easy, but occasionally he’d put a house into the hotel stack, as it was a bit difficult to feel the size difference or he’d not feel a playing piece, so James would reach over and sort it out for him.

And so they began. Time flew as they played and they’d managed to come up with a way to include Alex more so that James wasn’t just including him buy asking if he wanted to buy a property every few minutes. Alex was able to be the one to move the playing piece, a dog, by guessing where squares were and stopping when he felt James’ hand on the space he was meant to land on. He put any hotels or houses he bought onto a lot, without James’ help, as well.

When Alex and James initially took the last of Wills money, James cheered a little, arms in the air and stuck his tongue out at Will. Alex looked over at where he assumed James was and tilted his head.

“What happened?” Alex asked. James set his hands back in his lap and berated himself for letting Alex miss out a bit on the celebration.

“I’m bankrupt, you bastards.” Will exhaled and slid down in his chair. Alex giggled at him.

By the time they’d finished the game it was dark out. Will was the first out, then Alex and James and George was the grand winner.

“Letting the disabled guy lose; shame on you.” Alex teased George after he’d taken the last of their money, leaving them Monopoly-bankrupt. George dramatically scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Won fair and square. Could’ve done it with my eyes closed, mate.” George giggled.

“I’m offended.” Alex dramatically gasped. “Cannot believe this. Your career is over.”

The group left the building a few minutes later, at around 7 p.m., after putting away the game and looking around a bit, just chatting quietly amongst themselves.

They stopped at a local chicken restaurant on the way back. They all shuffled into a booth, letting a young waiter take their order, and began to chat away until the food arrived.

Alex had decided he needed the bathroom shortly after finishing his plate and began feeling around for the bag that contained his walking stick that he thought he brought with him. Except, he didn’t remember bringing it with him. He frowned and looked up.

“I didn’t bring my stick.” Alex said, cutting into someone’s sentence.

“I can go with you.” Will offered immediately.

“Eager to get away from me?” George raised an eyebrow. Will shoved him a little and rolled his eyes.

They were only a few metres from the restroom when some guy, maybe 6 feet, was speed walking out of the restroom and shoved right past Alex, hitting Alex so hard with his shoulder that he yelped and was nearly knocked off of his feet.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going?” The guy barked in a rough Welsh accent. Alex hunched his shoulders but stood his ground, waiting for the okay to move.

“Yeah, fuck off. Asshole.” Will called in response, huffing out a breath of annoyance.

“What’d you say to me?” The guy growled. Alex heard his footsteps approach again, and his heart rate sped up. Time like this made him really wish he could see, just to know whether or not he should run. He assures himself that Will has that instinct and would protect him should the guy try anything. 

“Said fuck off. You ran into him, mate.” Will retorted with a snarl. Alex gripped tighter onto Wills elbow where he’d been holding before.

“I’ve not! Obviously your friend’s got something against me, he does.” The guy got closer to Alex’s face. “Huh? Something wrong?” He continued. Will wondered briefly if this guy had so,erring genuinely wrong with him. Alex whimpered under his breath and turned his head to face where he assumed Will was.

“Yeah, piss off before you get curbed. And for the record you sound like an absolute bellend. He’s blind, he can’t even see you to run into you.” Will raised his voice at the end, catching the attention of a few people nearby. The guy seemed to reassess his surroundings, flushed sputtering before he pushed open the nearest exit and left.

Will shook his head and apologised to Alex for even responding to the bastard. Alex silently accepted his reply and used the bathroom without further conflict.

Nothing else really happened. They all finished up, walked their separate directions home. George and Alex headed back to their flat, Will took a detour to visit a mate nearby to return something to him and James and Fraser headed to their flat.

Alex decided, upon his head first hitting his pillow, that it’d been a great day. The first day in a while that he felt that special connection with his friends. Even coupled with the fact that Alex was rudely berated by some proper cunt, or even the fact that he lost Monopoly, he’d take a repeat of this day if he could.

**Author's Note:**

> title: still feel - half•alive I RECOMMEND 110% VERY GOOD SONG MMmMMm
> 
> also i didn't proofread this lol xd rawr xdxdxdxd


End file.
